Second Chance (Duncney One Shot)
by babygirldolan
Summary: Courtney regrets driving Duncan away at the start of their relationship, so what happens when she is granted a second chance?


**Second Chance (Duncney One Shot)**

It's been a few months since TDWT. I was in the stage of regret, nothing felt right anymore. Because I didn't have the one who balanced my life for the better. My other half: the bad cop to my good cop. My bad boy, Duncan.

How selfish was I? I practically pushed him into Gwen's arms...so it was all my fault. I lost the best thing that ever happened to me.

I missed his eyes and his smile, even his signature sexy smirk. I even missed him calling me, "Princess" I missed all of him, Stupid Courtney! You ruined everything!

I'm so stupid...

Present time...  
I was at a local restaurant with my friend Bridgette who was going on and on about Geoff and how he was her soulmate. Normally I would smile and listen but I couldn't help but envy her.

"Bridge, can we not talk about that now?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

She held my hand, "I'm sorry Court, I know you're still recovering from Duncan."

I shouldn't be though, it's been months, I should be getting over it!

The bell on top of the entrance door rang and I looked up to see who it was.

Just my luck it was Duncan and Gwen, hand in hand. She was smiling at him and he did the same. I nearly broke down but knew I had to keep my emotions to myself.

They sat in a booth together then Duncan spotted me. He gave me a strange look but I tore my eyes away and stared outside the window.

"Court, I think Duncan's looking at you."  
Bridgette tells me.

"Yeah I know, I can't take it." I was now getting tears in my eyes and I ran out of the restaurant sobbing.

I sat on a bench at a nearby park with my head in my hands, regret sucks.

"Mistakes hurt, don't they?" I hear and my head immediately shot up. I looked around but no one was there.

"Get a grip, Courtney." I told myself.

"But you learn from them." The voice was heard again. I looked next to me and saw a women dressed in a white coat and blue dress sitting beside me.

"Um excuse me? Do I know you?" I ask.

She just laughed, "I don't think so."

I looked at her confused, "Why are you speaking to me?"

"Because Courtney Mason, you are being given a second chance." She informs me smiling.

I wanted to pinch myself because it was obviously a dream.

"Don't do that because I can assure you it's not a dream."

I grasped my head, she can read minds?!

"Yes, yes I can." She smirked.

I stared at her in disbelief. "Who are you?"

"My name's Evangeline...I'm like your guardian angel." Evangeline explains.

"I have a guardian angel?"

"Yeah but we keep it low-key." She whispered.

"Why-why are you here?"

"Wow you have so many questions. Well like I said, you've been given a second chance because something in your life has not gone according to plan. I'll let you guess what it is." Evangeline smiled.

"Duncan." I gasped.

"Correct!"

So that means that Gwen and Duncan weren't supposed to be together...

"Correct again!" Evangeline yelled, reading my thought.

"Is this like a fate thing?"

"Sort of, everyone has a soulmate...yours has been driven away."

I bit my lip, again I was feeling guilty.

"Duncan is my soulmate?"

"Yeah, it's cute..the classic good girl/ bad boy thing." Evangeline giggled.

"So Courtney, do you wish to take your second chance?" She asks.

I nodded my head, "Yes!"

Evangeline sticks out her head and I grabbed it and shook it.

Suddenly, I felt lightheaded.

DESTINATION: TDA (Episode: Top Dog)

"I believe this is the first trigger that sent your love life down a dark path." Evangeline says when we arrive.

It was incredible, I was back at my time during Total Drama Action. I had made a huge list of rules for Duncan to follow so we can be a 'good couple'. I now know that this is what doomed us. If I hadn't been so controlling!

I saw Duncan as he went through his whole animal crazy phase and shooting darts at everyone. He lost my letter and I was going to give him another one..then he voted me off and dumped me, I don't blame him now.

"Now go out there and claim your second chance!" Evangeline encouraged and pushed me toward Duncan.

How I missed him so, I knew it was the time to kiss him and snap him out of his crazyness.

"Come on Courtney, don't screw this up again." I whispered to myself.

I kissed Duncan gently and snapped him out of his daze.

"Wow thanks." He said which made me giggle.

I kept my few lines, asking about my letter because I wanted to make changes to it.

"I-I lost it in the woods, sorry." Duncan hung his head sadly.

Now this is where I change my fate...

"You know what? Forget the letter, Duncan." I said to him which made him look at me in shock.

"What did you say?" He asks.

"I said forget the letter. I'm done controlling you! You're my boyfriend not my pet! Sure I get out of control at times but I know now that you don't deserve that. I just want our relationship back! Our bad boy/ good girl one." I let it all out which made Duncan smile.

"You mean it, Princess?" I nearly cried when he called me that.

"Of course, Dunky." I laughed and used his nickname and he hugged me closely.

I kissed him again which took me back to our very first kiss back at TDI.

"I love you Duncan."

"I love you too Courtney."

So from then on, Duncan and I were as strong as ever.

We exited the bus for TDWT and Duncan had his arm around me and smiled.

This time things were different, he didn't feel as if he wanted something different because I was too controlling. By giving him the trust and space that I lacked, it truly made our love work.

Gwen looked at Duncan and smiled dreamily. Before, Duncan would have smiled back but he was too busy kissing my forehead that he didn't notice her.

Gwen looked on sadly at our embrace, I looked at her and she forced a sad smile.

But all in all, I got my soulmate back and I couldn't be happier.

So, I guess just make sure you choose your decisions and actions carefully.

Because you might not get a second chance...


End file.
